Good Night, Titans
by StoriesThatNeverWere
Summary: After a tiring mission, these teens give a new definition to the phrase Sweet Dreams. RobStar, some BBRae


The five teenagers, known all over as the Teen Titans, continued making their way back to the T-tower, exhausted after an everlasting mission.

"Uuuhhh…" the half robotic man, Cyborg, groaned in response to newly formed aches in his joints. "Now, why is it that bad guys have to storm the city during the night? Don't they have business hours or something?"

"Yeah. Right." Sarcastic Raven commented in her usual dry tone. She looked to her left, and saw a green boy walking with his eyes closed. Loud, and painful, snores escaped his drooling mouth. Not one of Beast Boy's finest moments.

"Beast Boy, wake up." She pushed on his shoulder forcefully at first, but then eased up on her touch.

However, he made no alternative movements to her actions.

"He's really zonked," the leader of the group noted obviously.

Raven stopped her walking and reached for Beast Boy's waist. Using what was left of her strength, she placed his body on her back. His arms drooped over her shoulders, his legs extended around her hips; yet he slept soundly.

Neither Robin, nor Starfire, nor Cyborg made any comment. Not only because they were tired out of their minds, but they honestly didn't think anything of it. Raven would have normally never committed such an act, had not Beast Boy helped her so continuously throughout the day. Returning the favor seemed hardly an effort.

Starfire looked absentmindedly over at Robin. She met his gaze, but only for a millisecond. As soon as she captured his eyes, he quickly looked away, to hide any pink forming in his cheeks.

This made Starfire upset. "Are you angry at me, Robin?" She spoke in a tone just a notch above a whisper. Since he was walking by her side, he could respond with the same volume. (Not that they didn't want their friends to hear. But more often than not, they kept their quarrels and discussions between one another.)

"Nah, Star. I'm just tired."

She gave him one of her commonly used innocent looks. "Would you like me to do the carrying of you lying on my back, as that of a piggy?" Her English sounded even sillier at 3 AM.

"No, I'm… fine." Once again, the boy blushed. He admitted, only to himself of course, that he had been doing that a lot recently. Why? As if he had any idea. Starfire had always made him more expressive of his feelings, but the moods he had been having lately were becoming extremely noticeable… to everyone.

As the large T came into view, every teen, even the fast asleep Beast Boy, sighed in relief. They approached the edge of the beach, and all knew that they would have to fly across the ocean to get to the comfort of their beds.

Since only Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire had the ability to fly, Robin and Cyborg needed a lift. Starfire took each of them by the hand, and levitated the boys above the ground. She kept low to the water because of her exhaustion.

Raven attempted taking flight with her friend on her back, but soon found it impossible with her tired condition. She slid the boy from her back, and shook him with one hand, using the other to support her crouching body.

"Beast Boy…. Beast Boy…," he snorted at her calls, but showed no signs of consciousness.

"BEAST BOY!"

The green teenager shot up in the air faster then a launched rocket. He hung in place for a moment, then cannon-balled into the water. His eyes perked open. He immediately shook his head to get rid of salt water that clogged his ears.

"Come on," Raven directed before taking flight. She sailed as fast as she could, eager to get a much-needed rest.

The steel doors of the Titans Tower automatically opened for her, and seconds later, for a wet Beast Boy. She and he made their way to the second floor, which contained the five Titan's bedrooms.

Raven had barely made it up the staircase when she heard a moaning thump from behind her.

Alert instinct hit her quickly, as she turned sharply. But instead of attentiveness, she should have felt pathetic sympathy. She saw Beast Boy, once more asleep, with his head colliding with the wall. The blue girl shook her head, and secretly smiled, as she predicted Beast Boy complaining about a headache later on.

When Raven finally managed to reach her name-plated door, she did not immediately enter.

What kept her from continuing was an object pressing on her shoulder. If there had been any light at all, she would have seen that it was Robin's hand.

"Hey," he spoke in his usual husky voice. "Starfire and I are gonna watch a movie before going to bed. Wanna join us?"

Even if she hadn't been tired, she still would have refused. "No. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay." He really hadn't expected any other answer. But he would always ask out of politeness. "Good night."

While Raven exited into her room, Robin made his way to the living room/kitchen area of the tower.

Upon arrival, he was relieved to see some source of light in the room. He was always one who liked knowing where things were. (So, Hide and Seek was a game he usually skipped out on.) Unfortunately, the illuminated disappeared when his red-haired friend shut the refrigerator door.

"Open that back up, Star."

Two seconds later, the blue light returned. Robin would have turned on the lights, but knew that it would blind them both. So, instead, using what illumination he had, he spotted and retrieved the remote control to their plasma screen.

He clicked the television to life, and plopped onto the sofa. He flipped through the movie channels till he found a film about a space monkey trying to save his planet from being destroyed by mutated bananas.

Starfire joined him, with a slice of Zorka-berry pie in each hand. "Here, Robin," she handed him the well-loved dessert from her home planet. It was the only planet where such a strange food could be considered a delicacy.

Robin forced down a few bites, enough to satisfy his friend, then placed his plate by his propped-up feet.

The movie continued on, and soon Robin felt himself begin dozing off. Thinking that his own bed would be much more comfortable then the lumpy couch, he moved to get up. But a heavy weight against his rib cage kept him from standing. He turned to see a sleeping Starfire, head rested against a pillow that was leaning on his leg.

Robin felt his cheeks burn for the tenth time that day. (He was about ready to slap himself!)

The Boy Wonder considered his options. Every decision told him to spend the night where he sat… expect for one big exception. His own conscience. It told him that they could not be in such situations as merely 'friends.' And whether he liked it or not, that's all they were.

Robin did he best to pull away without awakening Starfire, but he did not succeed. Her head jerked from his absence, eyes opening to reveal beautiful green eggs.

"Sorry, Star." Was all he could say. She did not get up, but curled her head even more into the pillow. Robin waited until he was sure she was asleep to retreat. Except, looking at Starfire, he noticed her small body vibrating. She was cold.

He looked around for a blanket, but none was within distance. The boy pulled off his cape, and approached the sleeping alien. He quickly laid the cloak on her, but did nothing more to touch her. She, while still napping, captured his red cape in her hands, and pulled it to cover her shoulders.

Robin didn't move from his place next to the couch. A small idea played through his head. One which he usually would have thought obscene. But tonight…

No one would know.

Everyone was tucked away in their rooms.

The boy towered over Starfire, and moved his head in to hers. He felt her breath against his cheek. He went to kiss her quickly, until the voice of reason, once again, clogged his brain. _What are you doing?_

_I like her, okay. As more then a friend. There. I admit it. Now be quiet! _

_Do you really want your first kiss to be one that she doesn't remember? A simple peck that means nothing to either of you?_

Robin stopped. He groaned low, and stood up. He hated more then anything; his conscience. He knew then that he couldn't go through with the kiss. But before taking his first step to the door, he heard from below him,

"Robin?"

The leader stopped, and looked down at half-awake Starfire. Has she seen him?

"Weren't you going to kiss me?"

This made him freeze in his tracks, and thoughts. "Uh…" he slurred his speak. "Yeah… yeah, I was."

"Do you not wish to do so… anymore?" She yawned and held her eyelids open ajar.

Instead of speaking, Robin crouched down. Starfire turned her head to meet his gaze. Only when she locked his stare, he did not turn away, or blush. He leaned in slowly. Knowing that finally the time had come, he took no hesitation as he pressed his lips to hers.

There was no romantic music; no beautiful scenery.

Just Robin and Starfire, in a pitch-black room, at 4 o'clock in the morning.

Robin touched her cheek, and rubbed his thumbs against her jaw line. She giggled into his mouth. She was ticklish.

Starfire was the one to break their lip-lock. With big eyes, she looked at him for approval. He gave a mile-wide smile. "Let's go to our rooms, Star. We'll probably be heading out within a few hours."

Both teens stood, but Starfire would not let him begin to walk. "**_Now, _**may I please carry you like the back of a piggy?"

Robin let out a soft snicker. "Sure, Star." That was all she wanted.

While her flying skills may have been superb, her running skills were not. With him on her back, she sprinted down the hallways. Robin nearly screamed the entire ride, until she finally skidded to a stop at his doorway.

"That was glorious! We must to do this again, yes?"

"Uhhh…" the boy watched the spinning birds above his head disappear. "Maybe, next time, **_I'll_** carry **_you._**"

The girl gave a small smile. The bags under her eyes were now visible even in the dark. "You need some sleep. Go on to bed, Star. I'll see you in the morning."

She have him one last innocent look before going into her bedroom across the hall. Robin shook his head happily and bit on his mouth. He didn't know what would become of them now. Would Starfire wake up in the morning, and think it all a dream? Would anything grow from that night?

_As if he knew. Did he ever know? _

**THE END**


End file.
